gtafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tony Prince
T |gender = M |status = Còn sống |dob = / |pob = Trung Tây Hoa Kỳ (chuyển nhà đến Dukes, Liberty City) |home = Căn hộ tọa lạc trên đường Liberty Lane, Little Italy, Algonquin (Trước đây) Los Santos, San Andreas |nationality = Hoa Kỳ |affiliations = The Ballad of Gay Tony Luis Fernando Lopez Ancelotti Family (Trước đây) Evan Moss (Trước đây) Dessie Joni Troy Cindy Yusuf Amir Rocco Pelosi (Trước đây) Mori Kibbutz (Trước đây) Ray Bulgarin (Trước đây) Cloe Parker GTA Online Lazlow Jones English Dave [[Nhân vật chính trong GTA Online|Nhân vật chính trong GTA Online]] Connie (Nhân viên quán bar) Marcel (Nhân viên bảo vệ) Yohan (Nhân viên nhà chứa) |vehicles = TBoGT Schafter màu đen Stretch E màu đen Stretch màu đen Squalo Infernus màu tím GTA Online "PR1NCE" Schafter V12 màu đen mang biển số "PR1NCE" "PR2NCE" Patriot Stretch màu trắng mang biển số "PR2NCE" Buzzard màu nhũ bạc |businesses = Maisonette 9 Hercules Hộp đêm của người chơi Online |voice = D.B. Cooper |weapons = Pistol Pistol .44}} Anthony "Tony" Prince, biệt danh là Gay Tony, là một nhân vật trong thế giới Grand Theft Auto, nhân vật nhỏ trong Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, nhân vật chủ đạo xuyên suốt The Ballad of Gay Tony và là nhân vật phụ trong Grand Theft Auto Online sau phiên bản cập nhật After Hours. Tony là người chủ hộp đêm ở Liberty City tên là Maisonette 9 và Hercules. Tiểu sử Quá khứ & Những năm đại học Tony Prince sinh ra tại vùng Trung Tây Hoa Kỳ vào năm 1958 (nhưng trong trò chơi ông lại đính chính mình sinh năm 1963) và chuyển nhà sang Dukes. Trên trang web chính thức của Maisonette 9, "khi là thiếu niên ngây thơ, ông từng đi lang thang ở Humboldt River và có mơ ước được sống ở một nơi trái với hiện thực (tức là ở Algonquin) để bản thân ông không còn cảm thấy cuộc sống dày vò, vùi dập". Trong suốt những năm thiếu niên, ông thường hay đến Monoglobe và dành thời gian nhiều trầm tư và tự nhủ chính mình ở đó. Ông cũng chán ghét bối cảnh tại Dukes, bản thân ông còn thừa nhận mình không muốn bàn đến ba mẹ của mình lần nữa trong Departure Time. Ông bảo, "Ngày trước, những thằng gay từng một hồi cô đơn, cần tình thương và cảm thấy mất mát lắm. Giờ bọn chúng sớm muộn cũng có tình dắt vai hết rồi!" Tony cũng vào đại học vào đầu năm 1975 nhưng lại không chú trọng việc học của mình. Trong những năm học đại học, ông thường dành thời gian rất nhiều đi tham gia hàng loạt hộp đêm, đặc biệt là hộp đêm Elephant ở giữa thập niên 1980 cho đến khi hộp đêm bị một trận hỏa hoạn thiêu rụi đến sụp đổ. Câu lạc bộ đầu tiên Tony tự mở cho riêng mình là PUDDLE, tọa lạc ở đâu đó trong trung tâm thành phố, nhưng sớm chấm dứt hoạt động khi Tony bị bắt vì tội danh trốn thuế vào năm 1985, cải tạo không giam giữ ba tháng. Theo Luis, Tony có cái biệt danh "Gay Tony" vào 1985, tức là năm đó Tony chính thức trở thành người đồng tính khi 27 tuổi. Đỉnh cao sự nghiệp & Danh tiếng Theo như trang web của Maisonette 9, câu lạc bộ tiếp theo của Tony (cũng là câu lạc bộ dành cho những người đồng tính nam đầu tiên) được thành lập vào năm 1986 với cái tên Thunder, một thời gian sau thì đổi tên thành 2 Backed Beast, cũng giống như các câu lạc bộ trước thì bị thành phố ra lệnh xử phạt hành chính và buộc phải ngừng hoạt động. Ở đỉnh cao sự nghiệp của mình, ông cũng làm quản lý các câu lạc bộ tên là Peacock, Platonic Fury, và Cox. Trong năm 1996, ông bị bắt vì tàng trữ trái phép chất ma túy. Sau sự sụp đổ của 2 Backed Beast, ông mở Hercules vào năm 1998. Năm tiếp theo, ông lại bị cảnh sát bắt vì có hành vi "khỏa thân ngoài công cộng". Một khoảng thời gian nào đó giữa năm 1998 và năm 2003, một câu lạc bộ từng qua lời kể của Tony tên là Death By Machines cũng bị xử phạt hành chính và ngừng hoạt động, sau đó Tony bị cấm mở thêm doanh nghiệp mới. Chủ Maisonette 9 & Đời sống thác loạn Năm 2003, lệnh cấm hoạt động của ông đã hết hạn và ông được mở tiếp Maisonette 9, nhưng vẫn gặp những vi phạm hành chính chẳng hạn như về đảm bảo an toàn, đúng độ tuổi, thậm chí còn chứa ma túy."Club Owner Appeals for Vice" biên tập bởi Mary Williamson, báo tường Liberty Tree (www.libertytreeonline.com/news.html) (Trang web chính thức.) Một thời gian sau khi mở câu lạc bộ, ông quen với cô con gái của trùm băng đảng tên là Gracie Ancelotti vì cô xin gia nhập Maisonette 9 nhưng thất bại nhiều lần, và Tony cho phép cô gia nhập sau khi làm bạn với ông (Gracie kể cho Niko Bellic trong "I'll Take Her"). Gay Tony cũng bị mắc nợ trầm trọng với ba của cô gái. Vào năm 2005, Gay Tony thuê Luis Lopez làm tay cận vệ và tay lãng khách vờ vịt trong Hercules. Hai người có chung suy nghĩ y như hai người cha-con tốt với nhau (cũng dễ hiểu vì Luis thì bị ba cậu đánh đập và bỏ rơi, còn Tony thì không thể có con do tuổi đã cao và giới tính "thật" của mình) mặc dù Tony sau này thừa nhận Luis rằng "Tôi chỉ thuê cậu bởi vì tôi nghĩ cậu đã phế nặng rồi." Gay Tony cũng hẹn hò và có quan hệ đồng tính với một người dạy yoga lâu năm, một thời gian sau thì chia tay, ông quay sang ngỏ ý tỏ tình với bạn trai cũ Evan Moss mình. Gracie và Evan từng khiến ông phải dày vò bức óc vì bị rủ rê sử dụng thuốc phiện, theo Luis, vào năm 2008 Tony từng phải đi cai nghiện lên đến năm lần. Cũng giống Gracie, Cloe (nữ thừa kế nổi tiếng của Tony) cũng nghiện ma túy nặng và giống Tony phần nào đó. Tony cũng bảo với Luis trong I Luv LC rằng, "Chúa trời ơi, 45 tuổi già đầu tới nơi mà tôi còn phải day dưa với một đứa 17 tuổi đầu chỉ mong mình có tiếng cao sang để mọi người nể mặt, chảnh với lối xóm lắm. Tại sao tôi không bị cách biệt ở tù ngay từ đầu cho rồi đi, sao cơ chứ?" thì cũng dễ hiểu Tony được cho là ông hoàng ăn chơi suốt hai chục năm có tiếng ở Liberty City. Sự kiện trong Grand Theft Auto IV ''& ''The Ballad of Gay Tony '' Luis phải đi giải quyết chuyện nợ nần của Tony với những người cho vay tên là Rocco Pelosi và Mori Kibbutz. Vì không còn đường lui nên Tony có ý định đem bán Maisonette 9, và đôi lúc ông cũng có ý định đi lừa đảo bọn họ. Ngoài ra Luis còn phải chạy việc làm thêm cho hai người khác là Yusuf Amir và Ray Bulgarin, người mà Tony nghĩ chuyện mua bán trao đổi cũng dữ dằn do địa thế cao hơn. Tuy nhiên, Luis giấu kín bí mật không cho Tony biết về hoạt động của mình (Sexy Time Going Deep). Sau đó, Tony kiếm được tiền đem đi trả nợ bằng cách trao đổi giá trị của viên kim cương 2 triệu đô đó, còn lại dư tiền đem bỏ túi. Khi Luis, Tony, và người bạn trai của ông tên là Evan đến mua lại kim cương của một vị đầu bếp làm việc ở Platypus, họ bị một băng đảng đua xe máy phục kích làm cho Evan mất mạng (người mà Luis ra lệnh nên tách đoàn và đem viên kim cương về ẩn nấp tại Maisonette 9). Luis không còn cách nào khác, phải nhận nhiệm vụ từ ông là đến phục kích một cuộc giao dịch giữa Johnny (kẻ đã phục kích họ trước đó), Niko Bellic và Isaac Roth. Ông có gặp lại Ray Bulgarin, Bulgarin mới bảo Luis và Tony rằng viên kim cương đó thực ra là bị vị đầu bếp kia cướp, là hắn ta thủ tiêu và chặt đầu treo thưởng hù Luis rồi cho người đến ám sát cậu, sau đó Luis thoát được. Tréo ngoe thay, Gracie và Evan lại là nguyên nhân khiến cho Tony ngày càng nghiện ma túy, khi biết tin Gracie Ancelotti bị hai kẻ bắt cóc đến đòi tiền chuộc của Giovanni Ancelotti. Luis tính từ chối, Tony cố thuyết phục cậu đến giải cứu Gracie, thành ra Tony là người chịu thiệt thòi vì phải đánh đổi viên kim cương 2 triệu đó nhưng bù lại vẫn giữ quan hệ làm ăn với gia đình Ancelotti. Trong quá trình trao đổi thì có xô xát, viên kim cương bị ném xuống chiếc xe tải đang đi ngang qua dẫn đến cả hai chẳng được lợi lộc gì cả. Bulgarin âm thầm thuyết phục Ancelotti đi giết Tony, nhưng Ancelotti lại giao Luis đi giết Tony. Luis tính giết Tony nhưng cậu chuyển sang chĩa súng vào Rocco (giết người chú, nhằm hù Rocco bỏ chạy). Chỉ trong vòng vài phút, người của Bulgarin đến Maisonette 9 đến tấn công nhằm mục đích giết cả Luis và Tony, nhưng thất bại hoàn toàn. Cuối cùng, Luis đến phá hủy một cuộc vận chuyển ma túy đá tại Funland, giết người trợ thủ của Bulgarin cùng sự giúp đỡ của Yusuf, đồng thời đến được sân bay giết Bulgarin kịp thời, phát nổ phi cơ riêng của hắn ta trước khi rời đất nước. Ở đoạn cắt cảnh cuối cùng, Luis và Tony hẹn gặp Monoglobe cùng với Yusuf để ăn mừng thành công và cả ba người quyết định tách riêng và không còn làm việc chung với nhau nữa, nhưng vẫn giữ liên lạc với nhau. Trước buổi gặp, một người ăn mày tìm thấy viên kim cương bị đánh mất kia, ông ta nở nụ cười nham hiểm sau khi nhặt lên và bỏ đi. Sự kiện sau ''The Ballad of Gay Tony Tony cũng có thể hoàn toàn (hoặc không hoàn toàn) bán hộp đêm Maisonette 9 cho Yusuf Amir vì ông muốn đi du lịch ngao du khắp nơi trên thế giới, ông tính bay đến Pakistan hoặc lên mặt trăng (dẫu biết ông hay phóng đại quá mức lên). Tony bảo Yusuf rằng "câu lạc bộ đó dành cho tất cả mọi người", Yusuf ngạc nhiên thì ông bảo tiếp "Cậu có thể tống cổ kẻ khó ưa và trừng phạt chúng!" Tony nói câu đó tức là anh xứng đáng để ông sẵn sàng giao lại quản lý câu lạc bộ. Sau khi phần chơi The Ballad of Gay Tony kết thúc, Tony không thể liên lạc được. Ông thường hay nêu những dự định của mình, và tính đi du lịch nghỉ dưỡng, bảo rằng ông sống tại Liberty đã quá căng thẳng. Sự kiện trong Grand Theft Auto Online Năm 2018, ông chuyển đến Los Santos và dự định sẽ mở mười câu lạc bộ chi nhánh. Cuộc giao dịch chẳng mấy chốc bị thất bại và toàn bộ mười địa điểm cuối cùng bị treo trên trang web bất động sản để bán. Với sự giúp đỡ và tìm hiểu của Nhân vật chính trong GTA Online, một câu lạc bộ đã được mua lại và khai trương. Tony tiếp tục hỗ trợ họ kinh doanh hộp đêm với sự giúp đỡ của Lazlow Jones và English Dave. Khi người chơi quản lý hộp đêm, Tony đến liên hệ với những người chơi nhạc để giúp thu hút người dân đến hộp đêm nhiều hơn, chẳng hạn như Solomun, Tale of Us, The Black Madonna và Dixon. Tony cũng tạo cho người chơi một số nhiệm vụ và mục tiêu để gia tăng độ nổi tiếng của câu lạc bộ, và ông trích 10% tiền thưởng để chi tiền dọn dẹp, quản lý hộp đêm. Cơ sở dữ liệu LCPD |} Nhiệm vụ xuất hiện ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend ''The Lost and Damned'' *Diamonds in the Rough ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *I Luv LC (Chủ) *Practice Swing (Chủ) *Chinese Takeout (Chủ) *Bang Bang (Chủ) *Club Management (Giọng nói/Chủ) *Sexy Time (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) *Blog This!... (Chủ) *Boulevard Baby (Chủ) *Frosting on the Cake (Chủ) *...Blog This! (Chủ) *Going Deep (Giọng nói) *Not So Fast (Chủ) *In the Crosshairs (Giọng nói) *Ladies' Night (Chủ) *Ladies Half Price (Chủ) *Party's Over *Departure Time (Chủ) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Chuẩn bị hộp đêm (Chủ) *Nhiệm vụ quảng cáo câu lạc bộ (Giọng nói/Chủ) *Nhiệm vụ bán sản phẩm (Giọng nói/Chủ) Thực tế Hình tượng Gay Tony xuyên suốt thế giới hộp đêm được biết đến là xuất phát từ câu chuyện của Peter Gatien, chủ của hộp đêm Limelight và nhiều câu lạc bộ khác. Giống như Tony, Gatien cũng bị kết tội ma túy (1996) và trốn thuế (1999) và sở hữu vài hộp đêm kêu gọi toàn dân tham gia đầu tư. Chỉ khác ở Tony là chỗ là Gatien thì lại kết hôn dị tính, và sinh ra đứa con đầu lòng ở Canada, anh ta bị trục xuất sau khi bị buộc tội ma túy và hiện đang sống ở Toronto. Cũng có nhiều khía cạnh khác được lấy từ câu chuyện Steve Rubell, chủ của câu lạc bộ huyền thoại Studio 54 đã hết thời. Câu lạc bộ này thành lập ở Queens, thành phố New York (tức Dukes, Liberty City trong trò chơi), và bị kết tội cướp câu lạc bộ và trốn thuế sau khi vài năm đầu thành đạt. Kiểu kinh doanh giữa hai người rất giống nhau, đòi hỏi phải là trang phục nghiêm túc, hợp thời trang (nhưng Rubell chỉ thỉnh thoảng). Cả hai người đều là người đồng tính nam và sử dụng ma túy, được tiết lộ mặc dù trước đó Rubell giữ bí mật, sau này anh ta phát hiện bị AIDS giai đoạn cuối vào năm 1985 và mất vì mắc bệnh viêm gan B do cơ hội vào năm 1989. Có một số người chơi cho rằng ông cũng giống như người chủ câu lạc bộ ở Miami tên là Chris Paciello, cũng có liên kết với gia đình tội phạm New York và một trong số câu lạc bộ nổi tiếng của anh ta bị thiêu rụi rồi cùng năm đó tiếp tục mở câu lạc bộ khác, Tuy nhiên, Paciello lại là người dị tính, và nổi tiếng hơn là đã từng hẹn hò với nữ ca sĩ Madonna. Maisonette 9 cũng có thể không rõ được dựa vào hộp đêm ở New York tên là Bungalow 8 (xem Maisonette 9). Thư viện ảnh Artwork-TonyPrince-TBOGT.jpg|Hình phát họa khác của Tony Prince trong The Ballad of Gay Tony. GayTony-Artwork.jpg|Hình phát họa Tony Prince trong The Ballad of Gay Tony. GayTonyArtwork_GTAO.jpg|Hình phát họa Tony Prince trong ''GTA Online'': After Hours DLC GayTony-GTAIV.jpg|'Tony Prince' trong GTA IV, ở nhiệm vụ "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend". gaytonyballad.PNG.png|'Tony Prince' trong cùng một cảnh quay khác ở The Ballad of Gay Tony, nhiệm vụ "Ladies Half Price". Gay Tony.jpg|'Tony Prince' nói chuyện điện thoại của mình ở văn phòng Maisonette 9. BetaTony-TBoGT.jpg|Bản thử nghiệm của Tony. Schafter-TBoGT-Tony.png|Chiếc xe Schafter của Tony. Schafter3-GTAO-front-PR1NCE.png|Chiếc xe Schafter V12 của Tony trong GTA Online: After Hours. Thông tin cơ sở *Số điện thoại của Tony sẽ bị xóa khỏi điện thoại của Luis sau khi hoàn thành trò chơi. Nếu người chơi chơi lại một nhiệm vụ có Tony gọi cho Luis (trừ Going Deep), ông sẽ được coi như là người lạ gọi. Liên kết ngoài *Tony Prince trên trang Rockstar Chú thích Điều hướng de:Anthony Prince en:Tony Prince es:Gay Tony fi:Gay Tony fr:Gay Tony nl:Anthony Prince pl:Anthony Prince pt:Gay Tony ru:Гей Тони Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA IV Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong The Lost and Damned Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong The Ballad of Gay Tony Thể_loại:Người giao nhiệm vụ Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA Online Thể_loại:Nhân vật chủ đạo